Flowey's Tale
by Steelito
Summary: Flowey and Frisk have an encounter, one that shows true friendship.


Flowey's Tale by Steelito

Frisk took their tumble down the hole of Mount Ebott, armed with only a facial wound covered by a bandage and a stick in their right hand.  
Upon waking up from being face down in the damp mud of the ruins in the Underground, Frisk looked around. An angelic light flashed across a flower in a field.  
Frisk approached the flower, a blank expression on their face. The flower winked at them as they approached, sporting a bright smile with pearly whites.  
"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER," Flowey barked at Frisk, but Frisk said nothing. Frisk simply stared in awe at the talking flower before them.  
Flowey then went on a lengthy explanation about friendship pellets and LOVE, with more emphasis on LOVE than anything else. The talk sends chills through Frisk, like licking sandpaper.  
LOVE. The word LOVE pierced Frisk's imagination, the concept of LOVE being an unknown one to the young child Frisk. Frisk never had childhood crushes or romantic relationships.  
The only beauty Frisk ever acknowledged in their life was the lone survivor of a monster genocide by the humans; a little cat resting in the field of decapitated and deboweled monsters.  
Frisk was forced to murder the cat by slitting its throat, pressured by their parents to fight against the monsters like any other human would. It was for survival's sake.  
Frisk took some serenity in killing the cat, being able to control such a pathetic and weak monster and manipulating it easier than molding clay into objects.  
Frisk bathed in the blood of the cat, wiping the intestines and blood of the cat on themself and feeling pleasure in the warm liquid lathering all over their childish figure.  
This was the first time Frisk had loved something, and had also killed something. Meeting Flowey is the second time Frisk has fallen in love with something; the cute curves of the flower and the warm, inviting smile that it gave off.  
Flowey was still going on about love and friendship pellets when Frisk finally snapped back to reality. The past was gone now, and this Underground was Frisk's new home.  
Flowey finally finished, staring at Frisk with that glowing smile. "So, are you ready to receive some friendship pellets?" Frisk gave a short nod, their face still being emotionless to the dark hellhole that they fell into. The air was suffocating down here; something a human would have to get used to.  
Then a large white pellet emitted from Flowey, hitting Frisk in the face and causing the bandaged wound to open up again. Blood was flowing down Frisk's face, forming a crimson mask.  
Frisk only encountered something like this once before when a monster aboveground attacked Frisk and their family, killing their mother and father before a passerby managed to vanquish the monster.  
Frisk wasn't going to let this happen again.

Frisk clasped both of their hands around Flowey's peduncle, pushing Flowey down in an awkward position that started to uproot them from the ground. Flowey screamed in agony from her roots being torn out of their resting place.  
Frisk stroked Flowey's stalk, moving their hands in a vigorous masturbatory manner in an attempt to stimulate Flowey; Frisk wanted to give mercy to Flowey in the most loving way possible.  
Frisk kept pinning Flowey down on the ground while digging out the remaining dirt and roots surrounding Flowey's base, exposing its naked plant body for Frisk to fully explore.  
Nibbling down on the receptacle of Flowey, Frisk dug out some of the fleshy-textured skin that surrounded Flowey's flowers. Frisk could feel an euphoric feeling rising from these flowers; giving an almost druglike daze.  
Working their mouth up and down the sepals and petals of Flowey, Frisk was still digging around Flowey's stem while Flowey laid defenseless on the dirt, free to Frisk's advances.  
"You don't want to do this!" Flowey attempted to yell in a demonic voice, fighting back the urges to embrace Frisk as Frisk was fingering the stigma of Flowey, digging deep into her ovaries.  
Licking their lips, Frisk went down deep on the stamen of Flowey, sucking the pollen out of Flowey and extracting their lifeforce out. This sexual tension was almost unbareable for Frisk.  
Frisk unbuckled their shorts, pulling out their flaccid penis, widening the hole of their penis ever so slightly as Frisk shoved Flowey's stigma down their penis, letting the stigma tickle their urethra on the ride inside.  
Moans with pleasures came from both Flowey and Frisk in the field of grass, with Frisk pleasuring their testicles and vagina underneath the penis with Flowey's petals and stem. Frisk's penis and vaginal areas were stained yellow with the pollen coming off of Flowey. Both parties were in immense pleasure even though Flowey is forced into submission and used as a natural sex toy.  
Removing the stem from their vagina, Frisk sat down on Flowey's stem, shoving the pollen-lubricated stem straight up their anus. The fleshy stem grinding across Frisk's warm anal cavity not only tickled Frisk's g-spot, but Frisk's bowels.  
Frisk let out a stream of semen from their penis and juices from their vagina, covering Flowey in the sticky substance. Flowey was rubbing her tongue all over her teeth to collect every little bit of Frisk's juice. Of course, Frisk's bowels haven't been emptied in a while so the provoking from Flowey's stem released Frisk's sweet feces all over Flowey's stem and the grass around them. The brown brew left a bit of a stench due to Frisk's diet, but it only drove the animal desires of Frisk and Flowey even more.  
Frisk was covered yellow from the pollen of Flowey, and Flowey was covered in sticky juices of Frisk. This was a sexual relationship made in Heaven for Frisk, their first sexual experience in the Underground being their first sexual contact with an irresistable flower.  
Frisk pulled out a trimmer from their pocket, clipping the petals off of Flowey and finally killing Flowey by cutting off her head.

Frisk went to Toriel's house, reporting that the mission was successful and Flowey was rid of. Though the original award was a butterscotch or cinnamon pie, Frisk opted for a more sexual favor.  
Frisk turned into a sexual savage, taking in the determination that Flowey had. Frisk turned the Underground into a place of fear, as Frisk became a ravenous serial rapist and serial killer.  
Rumors soon spread to the human world, and the Underground was cleared out to become a brothel for monsters forced into sex slavery. Frisk became a criminal kingpin of the Underground, getting paid by both monsters and humans to use monsters.  
But Flowey's stem always stayed with Frisk, reminding them of more innocent times before their corruption. While one evil was replaced with another, Flowey's usage was still found in the form of a sex toy for Frisk.  
That's just how it goes in the Underground. 


End file.
